Falling Inside The Black
by Warriors06
Summary: Some cats seem to think StarClan control all of the forest. Well those cats are wrong. Dead wrong. And I'll prove it to them, one way or another. Dark forces will rule the forest now and always.
1. Prologue

**It's so cold here. Ever since I've been exiled, I haven't run into another cat. It's scary, alone here. I thought I was the one who brought nightmares to the forest, the one who secretly lured cats away, made them change their beliefs in StarClan. Make them think that I was the savior of them all.**

**The Dark Forest isn't a place. It's me. I am the Dark Forest, and the Dark Forest is me. I am the one with the power, not the sparkly cats of StarClan. No. It's me. But now I am fading. What to do now? Just melt away? My soul left me so long ago, but my body has always remained, a killing machine. My life story, I do suppose, is quite interesting. And night is coming quickly, kits. Gather around me, and listen. I will be known forever, but they will twist my story. You must make sure that doesn't happen...I will live on...forever. You will carry my destiny. In this story, you will also learn some fighting teqniques. Dear kits...you are mine. You carry part of my soul in yours. Don't look so surprised. You will rule the forest one day. And my name will forever be known...**

**Woodthorn.**


	2. Birth

Cold. It had been so warm a minute ago, and now cold air pelted her. She let out a small mewl, and wriggled up into a ball, feeling another warm body next to her. She heard voices, or at least, what she thought were voices. She heard the words, but didn't quite comprehend what they meant.

_"Dice! _What do you mean, you don't know who their father is? How do you _not know?"_ A tom. Anger pulsed from him.

A she-cat let out an exasperated sigh. "Dragon, the only thing I can say is that he wasn't some nameless tom."

The tom, Dragon, growled a little, a deep, rumbling noise that somewhat scared her. "Then tell me, Dice, please. I can't live not knowing the father of my niece and nephew."

"It was one of the Wild Cats." Dice said softly.

"A Clan cat?" Dragon's voice cracked. "What....was his name?"

"I can't tell you. He looked like this one," The kit felt Dice nudge the kit next to her. "A silver and black tabby. With amber eyes...we'll see what this kits' eyes look like."

Dragon sighed. "The kits, they're probably hungry. I'll go hunt, just feed them." He said emotionlessly.

"Brother, please..." But the kit could sense that the tom was already gone.

She felt an extreme wave of hunger, and crawled towards the sense of warmth, her mother's stomach. "Wood, my sweet Wood," She felt her mother's tail brush her. "You look like me, a brown tabby. Do you understand me? Can you tell what I'm saying?" She let out a mewl.

Dice let out a weak laugh. "You understand that I can't tell, don't you?"

Wood latched on, drinking.

Dice sighed. Wood felt the body next to her wriggle and mew. His voice was like the tom's, so he must be a tom too. "Silver...that would be a good name for you." Dice smiled and let out a sigh.

Wood scooted away, feeling content, she rolled up into a ball next to Silver and slowly closed her eyes, drifting asleep.


	3. Gone?

Dice's face was hard as she stood up, looking at Dragon. "Why, Dragon? Why do you force me to do this? Do you not know the pain this will bring me?" Her strong attitude faltered as her voice cracked.

"I am fully aware." Dragon said carefully. "They will be safe, going to the Clan your tom, your mate is in."

"But I will never see them again."

"No." Dragon murmured guiltily. "It is for the best, I assure you..."

Dice sighed painfully. "You'd better be right, Dragon. You may be my brother, but if I hear any word of harm coming to _my _kits, your niece and nephew, I will strip you of your fur."

Dragon furrowed his eyes, but kept his voice calm. "I will take my chances." He wrapped his tail around his sister's shoulders firmly.

"Let's go." The two walked away, Dice beginning to sob. An icy claw gripped her heart, making it hard to breathe.

~~*~~

Wood awoke to hard, cold floor. She opened her eyes, glittering with bright amber confusion as she looked about. Her brown pelt glistened in the setting suns' light, the black stripes on her fur shiny. "Silver," She nudged her silver tabby brother. His eyes were the same as hers, but larger, more innocent.

"They're...gone," Wood gasped. "Silver!" She shoved him now, harshly.

"What?" Her brother groaned sleepily. He noticed no warm, soft body next to him. "Dice! Mom! Where is she?

"She's...gone." Wood said softly, her eyes stinging as she helf back tears. No. No, no, no! But they spilled over uncontrollably and Wood sobbed leaning against her brother. He sobbed as well, his small body trembling.

"How could she leave us?" His small voice was barely a whisper.

"I...I don't know, Silver. I don't know..."

**Author's Note: Sorry for slow update. We find out their fathers' name in the next chapter! Any suggestions?**


	4. Lightningstorm

**A/N: Sorry for short chapters. They'll start getting longer, I promise! Thank you for all the support, but reviews make the world go round! ;D So review, please, if you've read the story.**

Wood looked at the forest, determination flashing in the 6 moon-old kits' eyes. "We have to go, to Daddy's Clan." She said, slowly.

"What? We don't know where it is! Plus, we're kits, how will we make it there?" Silver exclaimed, fear flashing in his large eyes.

"Mommy always said it was on the edge of the forest, so we just...walk?" Wood said, somewhat confused by her own idea.

Silently, the two kits stood up. Wood licked her brothers' shoulder reassuringly, and they began to walk. Their soft pads began to hurt merely a few minutes in, with sharp rocks and sticks digging into them, but they tried hard not to complain. The sound of rushing water made them leap for joy. "Mom said there's a river nearby!" Silver squealed. They ran through the underbrush, the thought of their sore pads left behind. "Ohh," Wood breathed. They broke through the underbrush into a large clearing. There was a large rock jutting out of the ground, and the river ran all around it before streaming off in four paths. The river was wide, and deep by the looks of it. There was a short log, maybe so that cats could cross, Wood thought.

"Hey, look at me!" Silver squealed. He was standing on the log, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Be careful," Wood murmured. Usually Wood wasn't so overprotective, but again, usually Silver wasn't so daring.

"I _will, _Wood. Jeez." Silver snapped back. Wood's eyes furrowed and she leaned back.

The log was wet just ahead, where the river was deepest. The current was swift and fast, and could easily carry a cat away. Silver stepped again, and his paw slipped. "No!" He fell, his paws churning below him as he attempted to swim.

"No, Silver!" Wood screamed. She didn't know how to approach this, how to save her brother.

She watched despairingly as he was swept away, his head going under the water twice, into the nearest exit. The under brush was thick and she couldn't make it through there.

She suddenly felt a large paw brush her back.

"Ahh!" She squealed, turning around. She faced a large, silver and black tom with honey-golden eyes. "Oh," He whispered, his voice deep and rumbling. "You must be my kit! What is your name? Why is there only one of you? What happened to the the rest?"

"My name is Wood, I--"

"Oh, no matter, I have one kit and that is good enough for me! You said your name was Wood? Oh, how old are you?"

"Um, yeah, Wood, I'm 6 moons old, but--"

"Yes! You are apprentice age! Oh, yes!" He shoved her close to him, wrapping a fluffy tail around her. She scented him-he smelled of pine and bird feathers, soft and delicate.

"Shiningstar will certainly let you in," He said. "Oh, by the way," The tom grinned. "My name is Lightningstorm. Clan names work a little different, Wood. I'll explain everything later, okay?"

Wood took a glance at the river. Maybe Silver ended up in one of the other Clans? She could barely breathe, her pupils small. She couldn't make out a word, but Lightningstorm didn't notice. "Our Clan is RockClan. We're the best!"

"Silver," She whispered. She longed to throw herself on the ground and sob, but how could she, in front of her father, who seemed so strong. Her brother was safe, he had to be. She looked away from the river and sucked in a breath, holding back tears. Everything would be okay.

It had to be.


	5. RockClan Camp

**Authors Note: Thank you, GinnyStar. :D Lightningstorm is a bit quirky. By the way, the other Clans are CloudClan, SwampClan, and OceanClan. This forest is different. The twolegplace was waterfront property, then there's a forest, then slope, beach, ocean. So, though OceanClan doesn't go there and they fish from the river, they are closest to the Ocean. So...Yeah. -shrug-**

The second Wood walked into RockClan camp, she caught eye of a medium sized tom. He came out of the den nearest her, smelling of plants. His light brown tabby coat and sea green eyes captivated her. He turned and looked at her, looking alarmed. She looked away quickly as he padded over towards Lightningstorm. "Who is the newcomer?" He sounded young, maybe two moons older than her, she guessed.

"Oh, hi, Jadepaw." Lightningstorm chirped. Jadepaw...his name matched his gorgeous eyes. "It's my..." Suddenly, Lightningstorm looked as if he didn't know what to say. "It was a loner kit I found. I couldn't just leave her there and she looked malnourished." He said quickly.

Wood looked at herself. Malnourished? Where'd he get that load of mouse-dung from?

"Oh," Jadepaw said, looking at Wood. "Does she have a name?"

"Yes, Wood. She's six moons so she is ready to be apprenticed."

"Woodpaw..." Jadepaw murmured. "Hmm. Come with me, Lightningstorm. You too, Wood. We can speak to Shiningstar. I had to speak to her of the shortage of borage as well." Jadepaw chattered on as they came up to a bunch of large rocks leading up to a small hole in the wall. Jadepaw lowered down and pushed up, leaping up the rocks, Lightningstorm following him.

Woodpaw set one paw on the cold rock and looked uncertainly up at Lightningstorm.

"Come on, Wood. It's easy," He said affectionately, watching her. Jadepaw shot him a sideways glance.

Wood made a small jump and made it on the first rock. She stepped again and dangled on her front paws off the second rock. Her haunches scrambled against the rock, her tiny claws making squealing noises.

"Ow, okay. Okay." Lightningstorm leaped down with such grace, Wood felt embarrassed. He grabbed onto her scruff and pulled her up all the way. She stood between him and Jadepaw, and she drank in the toms' scent, learning to recognize it. He smelled of plants, of course, but deeper down he smelled like freshly cut grass and honey. It was weird, but it mixed well together.

Lightningstorm squeezed through the small hole, Jadepaw following him closely. Wood nudged the rock and cocked her head to the side before she reluctantly went through the hole. It opened up into a large space. A small pool of water was collected in the front, and there was a rabbit near a comfy-looking moss and feather nest. "Ohh," Wood moaned, looking at the shining rocks inside the cave, in the walls. It was so pretty, the light gleaming through small cracks. As they went in farther, she saw a white she-cat next to a bright orange tom, leaning against each other purring. Which was the leader? Both their eyes opened at once, and both were bright blue. "Oh," The tom stood, nodding to Lightningstorm. "Shiningstar, I'll see you later." He grinned, walking off.

"Bye, Sunshadow!" The white she-cat mewed, her eyes gleaming. She turned to Jadepaw and Lightningstorm, not seeing Wood. "Oh, Jadepaw." She looked confused for a second. "Where is the borage you said you'd bring me for my kits?"

Jadepaw grimaced. "There's a shortage. We only have small scraps left, not even enough for a single dose."

Shiningstar shared his concern and quickly meowed, "Send out the apprentices to look for some. Lightningstorm, why are you here?" Lightningstorm stepped to the side, revealing Wood. "Oh," Shiningstar said softly. "A loner?"

Her father nodded. Why did he refuse to say that he was her father?

"Ah, yes. She looks six moons...is she? What's her name?"

"Yeah, she's six moons and a half, actually. Her name is--"

"Wood." Jadepaw cut in. Wood looked at him and smiled a bit, looking away as she saw Shiningstar glance at her.

"Very well. It is nearing sundown and she looks tired. Jadepaw, as you go to tell some of the apprentices to go search for herbs a little bit--and tell them to be back before dark--set her up with a nest, please?" Shiningstar said softly, her voice sweet and delicate.

"Yes, gladly, Shiningstar." Jadepaw said, smiling uncontrollably for some reason. Shiningstar curled up. "Very well. Leave, please. I must rest."

As they came outside, the orange tom, Sunshadow, was waiting. "Is she okay? Are the kits--"

"I didn't do an evaluation. I will tomorrow, Sunshadow. If you stress so much, you'll start losing all your fur. Go rest, medicine cats' orders." Jadepaw said with some authority.

Sunshadow ducked his head down and sighed, leaping away. "Can you make it down?" Jadepaw asked Wood, waiting. Lightningstorm had already jumped off and had snuck inside another den, the den for Warriors, maybe? She knew all the ranks, as her mother had told her... She snapped back to reality as Jadepaw repeated the question.

"Can you?"

"Oh, yeah. It looks easier down than up."

"Okay..." Jadepaw murmured uncertainly.

He walked slowly next to her until they made it down. "Thanks," Wood whispered. Jadepaw nodded in acknowledgement as he approached a hole in the ground. He went through and Wood followed him. It was a large burrow, and 3 cats were sleeping inside- a golden one, a siamese one, and a gray one that reminded her sadly of Silver.

"Goldenpaw, Icepaw, Stonepaw. Go collect some borage for me, will you? Be back by dark." He said loudly. The apprentices opened their eyes with a groan and stalked out of the den, but not before the golden one shot her an interested look.

There was a heap of moss in the corner and some feathers. Jadepaw silently curved the moss and lined it with feathers. "Okay...you have to sleep on the outside because you're the youngest. Have a good nights' rest...Woodpaw." He said softly, slipping away before she could reply. She curled up and purred, drifting off to sleep with wonderful thoughts in her mind.


	6. Apprentice Ceremony

**Authors' Note: Yay! Thank you, and yes, Jadepaw is handsome, isn't he? The chapters will be longer, but because I've been kinda squished in time, it's been short. I hate it too. XD**

Wood opened her eyes and yawned, stretching. She bumped her paw into the siamese she-cat, Icepaw, and she made herself flat against the wall of the Apprentices' Den. Icepaw's eyes opened and she glared at Wood. "Hmm. So you're the loner? Here, take a suggestion from me." She hissed softly, so none of the other apprentices' awoke. "Stop looking at the medicine cat, you psycho loner. I heard that he has problems, with whoever looks at him crosseyed." The apprentice lied. "But of course, Shiningstar is too incompenent to figure that out."

Wood hissed, her claws sliding out by instinct. "I'll filet you, you little scrappy piece of fox-dung. For your information, I wasn't looking at him. Getting to know him, so I can recognize members of _my Clan. _You, however...I don't want to memorize _your _face!" She knew her insults were pathetic, but she didn't care at this point. All she was doing was spitting out words, embarrassed by Icepaw.

"Icepaw," A stern voice rumbled. Wood looked up to see the golden tom, his eyes angry and fierce. "Don't treat a newcomer like that! You're _father was a rogue!" _

Icepaw's eyes went wide, looking at the big apprentice. "Oh, uh, Goldenpaw, oh, um, hi, I--"

"Wood," Jadepaw's head popped in, his eyes narrowed, glancing at Icepaw before looking back at Wood. "Your ceremony."

"Oh!" Wood turned, smirking at Icepaw before bounding out after him. They followed her, Icepaw shooting her dirty looks.

Shiningstar was standing on the large rock outside her den. Her belly was large and round with kits, and Wood could see Sunshadow's eyes gleaming proudly. Next to the orange tom was a fluffy white tom with gray eyes standing next to another siamese she-cat, who Icepaw stood next to.

She snapped back to reality as Shiningstar began to speak. "You all have gathered already, so I needn't yell for you...We have three new appentices, and three new warriors. Icepaw, Goldenpaw, Stonepaw, step forward." The three stepped forward, emerging from the crowd like phantoms.

"I Shiningstar, leader of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Goldenpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Goldensun. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RockClan."

She rested her muzzle on his head and he licked her shoulder. She continued through the ceremonies. Stonepaw's name was Stoneclaw, named for his loyalty and faith. Icepaw was named Iceheart, for her determination and independence. Then came time for the apprentice ceremonies. A cream she-cat was rubbing against a brown tabby tom with dull amber eyes, and he looked gruff.

"Wood, step forward." Wood grinned, walking up to Shiningstar, having trouble getting up the rocks. Blushing, she faced Shiningstar.

"From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Woodpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior_. _Dreamcatcher, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Shiningstar announced loudly.

The white tom Sunshadow was standing next to came forward and touched noses with Woodpaw. The cream she-cat, Moonpaw's, mentor was Sunshadow, and Shiningstar herself was mentoring the brown tabby, Thornpaw.

"Moonpaw, be careful," The tom said softly as the she-cat came bouncing down the rocks.

"Oh, Thornpaw! I'm fine!" She squealed, batting his ears. He kinda rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Shiningstar let out a yowl.

"Her kits," Jadepaw said urgently. He ran past Woodpaw and began to run up the rocks. Sunshadow shoved past her and slammed her in the rocks. "Ah!" She squealed, squishing against the rock as people rushed forward. All she saw was a thin trickle of blood dripping down the rock, before she ran off. She ran, afraid of what was happening. She liked Shiningstar, and plus, it was just scary, and she didn't want to be run over. Panting she leaned against a tree.

"What are you doing here, kit? This isn't a place for kits like you." A deep voice rang out, and bright green eyes glowed in the shadows. That was all Woodpaw saw before she was thrown against another tree, claws slashing up her face. Slowly she fainted, her heart beating faster than a bird, her pain overwhelming her. Slowly, Woodpaw faded into the black.

**Authors Note: Gaspeth! Any suggestions for kits? **


	7. Voices

**Authors Note: Thanks, Shadowdawn! Lacekit wouldn't really be used for a wild cat, but maybe later on there can be a kittypet named Lacey who happens to cross paths with Woodpaw...;D Thanks to all of you, too, for the support!**

Woodpaw awoke to one warm paw on her front left paw, and two paws rubbing some thick wet substance along her back.

"Woodpaw," murmured a voice. Goldensun? What was he doing here? And why was _his paw on hers? _

"Unh," She groaned, her mouth parched as she slowly pulled her paw away. She opened her eyes all the way and looked at Goldensun, who blushed. "Oh, um, you're awake, that's great, I--" He ran off. Woodpaw tried to turn to look at the cat behind her but a soft voice stopped her from doing so. "Don't. You're pretty bruised, Woodpaw."

Jadepaw.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked, feeling stronger knowing that she was being taken care of. "The medicine den, I--" Jadepaw was cut off by a newcomer's voice.

"We would like to know that too," A feminine voice. Woodpaw looked up and saw a fluffy gray she-cat with bright green eyes looking at her. Jadepaw leaned down by her ear and murmured, "Willowbreeze. The medicine cat. I am only her apprentice,"

"What did the rogue say to you?" Willowbreeze asked. Woodpaw racked her brain for the answer. "That a kit like me shouldn't be out in the forest alone." She burned with rage. "I'm no kit!"

"Okay, hold on," Willowbreeze's voice calmed her, soothing in a way, like her mother's voice. "Anything else?

"Um..." Woodpaw thought she had heard the harsh voice of the rogue tom whilst she was fading. "He said, The rogues will rise again,"

Willowbreeze sucked in a breath, her eyes wide. "What did he look like?"

"I did not see him. He snuck up behind me, and I was downwind." Woodpaw said sadly.

"How did you even know downwind? You haven't even trained yet!" Jadepaw cut in.

Woodpaw heard a harsh voice. _"I taught you."_

"What, who's there?" Woodpaw screeched, alarmed by the voice.

"Woodpaw, calm down. It's just me and Willowbreeze!" Jadepaw murmured, looking a little weirded out by her exclaimations. Woodpaw heard the voice again. _"Do not make my prescence known, or I can rip your mind to shreds." _

Woodpaw gulped. "Uhh, nothing, nevermind."

_"Good, quick little learner, aren't you?" _

"You can go, then." Willowbreeze muttered. "Just be careful, and no training." Woodpaw stood up, her muscles screaming in protest. However, as she stretched, it felt much better.

"Oh, and go and see Shiningstar, she wanted you. She's in the nursery." Jadepaw said.

Woodpaw remembered Shiningstar entering labor on the CliffRock, before she had run out. A wave of relief washed over her as she knew her leader was safe.

Woodpaw padded into the nursery, seeing a white shape curled up in a nest, purring. Two black forms stood over her.

"Ah, Woodpaw. These are my parents, Blackice and Darkstorm." Shiningstar's voice rang out, she sounded bright and happy. "My kits are fine."

Woodpaw noticed the nursery was small, and it was too dark for her to see, and at the same time she couldn't go deeper to see the kits, or she'd be intruding on their space. In fact, she could barely see Shiningstar's face and the two black forms only stood out because of their crystalline blue eyes. It was nightfall out, so there was no light.

"What do they look like? What are their names?" Woodpaw smiled, her voice soft.

"A tawny she-cat with some darker patches and big amber eyes, named Leafkit, a dark gray tom with one black ear and some gray tabby marks shaped like shards of glass, named Shardkit. His eyes are blue. Oh..." Shiningstar's voice deepened with sadness. "One didn't live, an orange tom. I still named him...Hopekit. He was so small..."

Woodpaw frowned, feeling sorry for her leader. "Their eyes have already changed colour?"

Shiningstar looked up. "Woodpaw, you've been gone for a while. We found you near Snake Hollow, where barely any cat goes. Jadepaw found you there, because a stock of horsetail grows nearby."

"Oh." So Jadepaw found her?

_"Snake Hollow...such sweet memories, such great times. There, I made most of my killings." _

The voice. Woodpaw was alarmed she almost screamed, but she didn't. The moon had to have shifted, because a ray of moonlight cast over Woodpaw's face. "Oh, my..." Shiningstar murmured, her pupils small. "Jadepaw told me your injuries were bad, but..."

"What? What happened? What's going on!?" Woodpaw squealed, swatting at her face. Shiningstar looked at a pool of water and motioned for her to look. Woodpaw went over, afraid.

"Ohh...oh, no..." Woodpaw gasped, looking at her reflection. A part of her ear was missing, and there was a long scar up one side of her face.

_"Yes, my dear. You look like a killer. Wonderful, we have already made progress..."_

"No," Woodpaw murmured. She ran outside, letting out a yowl. Goldensun looked at her, emotions flashing in his eyes. Pity. Sadness. Longing? Iceheart, sitting next to him, shot him a desperate look and glared hatefully at Woodpaw. The moonlight shone over her smooth, thick pelt, laced with golden dappling and black. She never felt so alone. She looked like a freak! If Silver was still alive, he would never recognize her now...

Silver.

_"Forget him. Do not show weakness. I will train you, make you a mold of me. You will rule, and the cats who oppose you will die," _

"No," Woodpaw whispered.

_"Do not disobey me. Soon you will appreciate my teachings. I will make you a killer. You will be respected by all. Iceheart will die for hurting you. She will be the first you kill." _

An ember of ambition sparked inside her. "Die?"

_"Yes. Yes...we have made progress again today. Mark this as day one, Woodpaw. Day one of the killing time."_


	8. Discovery

**Authors Note: You cried? Well, that means I'm doing goooood. Great! :D Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm pressed on time. I'll do a better, longer one tomorrow or later maybe, I promise.**

_A Half Moon Later _

Woodpaw had gone back to training a day after the voice had first come and she was progressing nicely. Dreamcatcher was impressed with her agility and skill, and the only thing she wasn't too good at was climbing trees. He said that if she trained everyday, and worked hard, she'd be a warrior probably in the next 5 and a half or so moons.

As she and her mentor walked back to camp after a rigorous training session, two finches in Woodpaw's mouth, Shiningstar was making an announcement. She dropped her birds on the fresh-kill pile and trotted over, sitting in between Thornpaw and Moonpaw, who she had made good friends with.

_Thornpaw will be good to join your army someday, _said the voice, more to itself than her.

"The gathering is tonight," Shiningstar announced. "The cats who will go are: Sunshadow, Woodpaw, Thornpaw, Dreamcatcher, Iceheart, Lightningstorm, and Goldensun. My deputy, Swiftglide will go in my place, as I must attend to my kits." A lean gray tom stood next to Shiningstar--he must be Swiftglide.

"Excuse me?" Woodpaw piped up. All of the cats turned to look at her. "What is a gathering?"

Shiningstar smiled. "Oh, yes. A gathering is when the four Clans meet in peace to share Clan news. We discuss things and make friends with cats from other Clans."

Woodpaw nodded calmly, though on the inside she was so excited. Maybe Silver was there, maybe he had joined a Clan! Which Clan?

_Don't get too excited! _The voice scolded. _He may be __**dead, **__for all you know. _

"Shut up," She whispered.

"Huh?" Moonpaw chirped.

"Oh, nothing." Woodpaw murmured. She grabbed a squirrel off of the fresh-kill pile and leaned down, biting into it hungrily. She liked squirrel the most, out of all the prey she had tried. Mouse was a bit too gamey for her, but it was better than the cat food she used to have. After downing the squirrel, she padded into the apprentices' den and curled up, deciding to take a nap before the "Gathering".

~~*~~

Finally it was nightfall, and Thornpaw woke her up to go to the Gathering. As Woodpaw walked out of the den, she felt the cool night air ruffle her pelt. Goldensun was looking at her again. She grunted and stood next to Thornpaw the whole way as the walked through the forest. The underbrush cleared away and Woodpaw recognized the clearing where Silver first got lost. She searched the clearing and saw a distinctive bright silver pelt. "Oh my, StarClan, ohh," She was at a loss of words as she rushed over. "Silver!" She cried. The cat turned and Woodpaw studied the face. His bright amber eyes were the same, but he had gotten a lot bigger, his muscles rippling under his pelt as he moved. "Wood?" His voice broke as he looked at her, his mouth agape.

"Who's this, Silverpaw?" A bright orange she-cat with green eyes stood next to him, flanked by a lean gray tom with crystalline blue eyes.

"My...sister," Silverpaw said slowly as if he wasn't too sure of it himself. "My...sister."

"Oh," The she-cat murmured, her eyes wide. Silverpaw turned towards her. "Applepaw, Tornpaw, can you, um, give us some privacy for a second?"

"Yes, of course," The tom spoke up, his voice deep as he walked off with the she-cat next to him.

Silverpaw looked at her. "I can't believe it," He mewed, purring. Suddenly his gaze turned defensive as he glared at something behind her. "Who is staring at you like that?" He hissed.

Woodpaw looked behind her, and saw Goldensun. "Oh my gosh. Hold on," Woodpaw padded over to him. "Don't you dare run away," She said as he tried to sneak off. "Okay, listen. Iceheart has a thing for you, I don't. So why don't you give her a chance? I have no interest in a mate yet, Goldensun. I am only 7 moons, you're 11."

She didn't give him a chance to reply and walked off. Silverpaw was gone. She frowned, sighing as she sat down, her tail wrapping around her paws.

"Woodpaw," A cool, familiar voice.

"Jadepaw," She said automatically, turning towards him. The tom smiled warmly at her.

"Maybe you can come help me collect some herbs tomorrow? I already asked Dreamcatcher's permission." He said smoothly, his voice confident and slipping no emotion.

Woodpaw narrowed her eyes. Why was he so defensive about his voice? "Sure." She replied. Defensive or not, it was a day with Jadepaw. As he walked off, the orange she-cat she had seen with Silverpaw walked up to her, nudging her. "He's a medicine cat, you're not allowed," She said. Her voice was soft and as light as a feather.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Woodpaw blushed, as she knew full well what Applepaw meant.

"Medicine cats can't have mates or kits. It's in the warrior code. But I guess I was wrong, I'm sorry. But I'd might as well put it out there. You can't." Applepaw said softly.

Woodpaw murmured softly, embarrassed. "Oh, okay. Thanks."

Applepaw nodded and something flashed in her eyes as if she was genuinely sorry, and she padded off quickly. Woodpaw was in a daze through the rest of the Gathering, and padded quickly, ahead of the rest of the group back to the camp. She slipped inside the apprentice's den without a word and curled up in her nest.

She didn't sleep that night.


	9. Secrets

**Authors Note: You find out Silvy's Clan in this chappie. And...some pretty bad things happen! Dun dun dun! :D**

Woodpaw unsheathed her claws, slashing against the thin, soft bark of the young sapling tree. She hissed slowly, her eyes narrowed so they were merely a thin streak of amber.

"Move in."

A deep, hoarse voice whispered. Woodpaw swiveled around and spotted a patch of black fur in the shadows.

"Who's there?" She yowled loudly.

"OceanClan, attack!" Large groups of cats lunged from the shadows, all dashing for Woodpaw.

"Help! Help!" Woodpaw knew enough not to lead them back to camp. "Somebody, help!"

Her cries must have been loud enough, and the wail of the OceanClan cat. Woodpaw turned, looking at the cats behind her. She spotted a streak of silver fur, the only silver tabby in the group. "Silverpaw." She moaned, not believing it. Her own brother attacking her Clan?

_Maybe it wasn't his choice, Woodpaw. But then again, maybe he did choose. You did let him fall in the river, didn't you?_

"Be quiet," She hissed, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She was so scared. What if the cats caught up?

She felt sharp claws slash her tail and she quickened her pace, pain searing through the back of her.

"Woodpaw, we're coming!" A patrol of RockClan cats burst through the bushes, led by Lightningstorm and followed by three other patrols. Woodpaw sighed with relief, turning around as the OceanClan cats hesitated.

Lightningstorm leapt onto the tom that had slashed her tail. Woodpaw's claws itched, wanting to tear flesh. She threw herself at a small looking apprentice and wrestled with him, pinning him down.

_No, no. Bite down on the tom's spine, it will paralyze him._

Woodpaw let him get up, and then bit down hard on the middle of the cat's back. The tom let out a yowl and collapsed on the ground, eyes glazed over.

"Oh no! Did I kill him?"

_No! Now, do not worry about your enemies' health condition! There. Look, a group of OceanClan cats are heading in the direction of your a couple warriors, hurry. Go. _

She ignored the voice. All she did was run after the 3 OceanClan warriors. As they scrambled to find the hidden entrance, Woodpaw slipped through a secret one and ran into the nursery. "You need to go in the leaders' den, Shiningstar. OceanClan is attacking!" Shiningstar's eyes widened and she hissed.

"Grab Shardkit, please." Shiningstar grabbed Leafkit and ran, jumping up the rocks like a pro. Shiningstar's parents trailed behind Woodpaw, guided by the suddenly appearing Jadepaw. As they got inside, the OceanClan cats tore down the barrier of bramble and came inside. They let out a growl. "Willowbreeze!" Jadepaw yowled suddenly. "I forgot! She was in the herb storage, I forgot!"

A yowl of pain, a feminine yowl. "No!" Jadepaw tried to rush out, but Woodpaw blocked the small entrance. Shiningstar watched, her eyes picking up everything.

"Let me out! I have to save her! She's my mother, Willowbreeze!"

"Mother?" Shiningstar said softly. "Jadepaw. Mother? Willowbreeze is a medicine cat." She said.

Jadepaw's eyes went wide as he stammered. "I--uh, no, um,"

"Who is your father, Jadepaw?"

Outside the den came a roar as cats came parading in. "RockClan is victorious!"

"I--I have to go treat wounds," Jadepaw mewed, panicked.

"Who. Is your father, Jadepaw?"

Another cry came from outside. "Willowbreeze?"

"I can't tell you, you'd hate me, and him." Jadepaw murmured. He sounded absolutely helpless.

"Tell me, Jadepaw. I'd rather die knowing than not know."

"My father..." Jadepaw sighed, giving in. Woodpaw relaxed, but was still pressed against the entrance so no cat could get in or out.

"Shiningstar. I'm so sorry," Jadepaw said slowly, procrastinating. He shot a look towards Woodpaw, his eyes begging her to move so that he could run off. She narrowed her eyes. Desperately, she wanted to let him leave so he didn't have to go through this pain. But it was for the better, she knew.

Jadepaw looked back to Shiningstar, looking tortured. "My father, Shiningstar...My father is Sunshadow."

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so short, I'll probably post another chapter later.**


	10. Promise

Shiningstar's eyes burned. She stood up, trembling with rage. "Get out of my way, Woodpaw. Please." She said through gritted teeth. Woodpaw scrambled out of the way, and Shiningstar shot through the opening of the den like a bullet. Jadepaw ran after her and Woodpaw followed, leaving some very confused elders and two mewling kits behind.

"Sunshadow." Shiningstar hissed. The tom was leaned over Willowbreeze's body. He ignored Shiningstar at first.

"Ohh," He moaned quietly. "My dear Willowbreeze...If I could choose Shiningstar or you, I'd choose you. My dear, sweet Willowbreeze."

Shiningstar reared up, slashing down Sunshadow's back. "No!" Jadepaw ran forward. "What are you doing?" He yowled.

"You traitor!" Shiningstar hit him again, sending Jadepaw back flying. The tom scrambled up, his eyes wide with fear, and he ran, bolting out of camp. "Jadepaw!" Woodpaw ran after him, her paws stinging as she carelessly hit sharp stones and sticks.

"Jadepaw! Where are you?" Woodpaw stopped as she recognized his scent. There was a small red berry on the ground next to a bush loaded with them. As she stepped on the berry, it stung the cuts on her paws.

"Ow!" Woodpaw tilted her head and licked her paw. She froze as she heard a moan. "Ungh,"

Woodpaw put a paw through the bush and moved half of it to the side, allowing her to see through. It was a large clearing, with large walls of rocks and ivy. More of the red berry bushes were inside.

"My secret clearing," a voice choked. "How'd you know?"

"Jadepaw?" Woodpaw looked around the clearing and sucked in a breath as she saw the limp figure, in the middle of the clearing. His eyes were dull, his muzzle stained red with the berry juice. He uttered a single word.

"Deathberries."

"No!" The word locked in her mind. Death.

_"Yarrow. There is a bush beside that large rock. Feed it to him, make him eat it."_

Woodpaw lunged towards the bush, skidding against the hard ground. She scrambled, one of her claws tearing out as she ripped leaves from the plant. "Eat it, Jadepaw, please," She shoved the leaves towards him.

"Why?" He murmured, wheezing.

"Because! Just, please! I don't want you to die!"

"...Why?" He pressed on.

Woodpaw closed her eyes, trembling with fear. "Because." She shoved the leaves closer, forcing him to eat three leaves. He looked at her with rage as he retched, his breathing returning to normal. "Why'd you do that? Why?" He screamed, unsheathed his dull claws.

"Don't," She murmured. "You won't win."

"I'm older than you!"

"But I've been training now for four moons almost, but Dreamcatcher says I'm advanced. I had my assessment already, and I passed. Six days from now would have been my ceremony, if Shiningstar hadn't gone crazy."

Jadepaw's eyes turned from rage to fear. "Shiningstar's gonna kill me," He said, his voice shaky.

"No she won't," Woodpaw walked up to him, laying her tail across his shoulders. Jadepaw's ears lay flat against his head. "I won't let her."

"Do you p-promise?" He said shakily. He no longer seemed nervous about Shiningstar, but about Woodpaw.

"Yeah." She said, unsheathing her long claws. "I promise."


	11. Birds of Prey

"I exile you. The whole Clan agrees." Woodpaw and Jadepaw walked in to Swiftglide yowling at Shiningstar. Sunshadow was ducked by a corner, Dreamcatcher standing next to him.

The two elders that were Shiningstar's parents stood the large rock overlooking the camp, the two kits sleeping, curled in two little balls. Jadepaw ducked away from Woodpaw and bolted into the medicine den. Woodpaw flattened her ears against her skull and sighed, walking over to where the rest of the Clan was gathered. She squeezed next to Moonpaw, listening to Swiftglide.

"Fine. I'll be happy to leave." Shiningstar hissed. She looked across the entire Clan, fixing on Woodpaw. "Ahh. Woodpaw. Make her a warrior!" She hissed to Swiftglide. "My wishes."

"She hasn't had enough training! She still has to work on some things." Dreamcatcher piped up. "She hasn't even had her assessment!"

Woodpaw wondered if Jadepaw had heard. After all, she had told him that she had already had her assessment.

"I don't care. Make her a warrior." Shiningstar hissed. Her eyes rested on her kits and she seemed to melt. "Take care of them." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

Shiningstar held her head high, her tail waving behind her as she walked out of camp slowly.

"She will not be remembered as a good leader.." Swiftglide murmured. "Tomorrow, when Jadepaw goes to the medicine cat meeting, I will speak with StarClan also and recieve my nine lives. Jadepaw," He called, making sure that the tom could hear. "You'll become a full medicine cat tomorrow, also."

Woodpaw, seemingly guided by some voice in the back of her head, (were there two?) walked up to the rock and looked down at the kits. "Shardkit, and...Leafkit, you said?" She murmured, her voice cracking.

_Shardglass. Leafstream. _

One of the elders, the female, turned to her. "Yes. They won't be anything like their mother," She insisted defensively.

Woodpaw took a second to consider the names the voice had spat out so randomly.

_It's meant to be. Shardglass, and Leafstream. The names are important._

The voice mumbled to itself. "I know." Woodpaw said. "Sorry," She turned around and was ready to leap off, when the tom's voice stopped her.

"Why was Shiningstar so interested in you out of everybody else? You're an apprentice that came from kittypets, to us. You are skilled, and I don't meant to offend you, but...why?" He said, his voice deep and rumbling.

"I--I honestly don't know the answer to that." Woodpaw sighed. She leaped away, down the rocks.

~~*~~

Woodpaw stood in the clearing, moonlight hitting her directly. Jadepaw's secret hollow.

"Mma," She moaned. She never felt so good. It was so weird, considering all that had happened today. But now she felt like she could fly, some unknown ectasy overwhelming her.

"Euphoria?" A deep, rumbling voice said.

"Wha--? Who's there?" Woodpaw's ears perked up.

Bright amber eyes glowed in the shadows, and a black and white tom stepped out. He was unusually large. "My name is Hawk. I wish to train you."

"What? But you're a rogue!"

"But I know many things. I can train you to be a better warrior. It is inevitable. You've already met one of my partners."

_Agree with him, Woodpaw. Just keep agreeing._

"Who?" Woodpaw murmured.

"The voice. One of my accomplices from the Dark Fore--StarClan. We only wish to do good, I assure you, Woodpaw."

"The voice? Who is he? What was his name?" Woodpaw asked eagerly.

"Scratch. He was bright ginger."

The visual image appeared in her head. She knew that this was the actual Voice, projecting his image. He was a bright ginger with lime green eyes, and he was covered in battle scars.

_Agree!_

"Okay." She said nervously. "Y-you can train me,"

Hawk smirked, and she saw a glint of triumph in his eyes.

"Yes. Okay." He turned around. "Enjoy the moonlight." He disappeared in the shadows, and the voice seemed to disappear as well, but before he did, he murmured,

_One problem solved leads to a whole disarray of issues._


	12. Warriors

**Authors' Note- OMG It's been so short! -kills self- Mleh. This one will be longer.**

_Two Moons Later _

"I, Swiftstar, leader of RockClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Moonpaw, Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Swiftstar announced, standing on top of the TallCliff. He now had all nine lives and was the full leader of RockClan. He had waited, despite Shiningstar's warnings, to make Woodpaw a warrior, but today was her day. He had elected Flamingrage, Dreamcatcher's mate and Iceheart's mother, as his deputy. The she-cat was siamese, but her unusual golden eyes glowed like fire, and she could become very fiesty if you annoyed her. Moonpaw and Thornpaw were first, though.

"I do." They said in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moondapple. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RockClan. Thornpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thornclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination."

They both licked Swiftstar's shoulder as he touched their noses. Moondapple let out a trill of glee, and buried her head in Thornclaw's thick tabby pelt. "Moondapple," He mewed with gruff affection. "Hold on. Pay attention, Woodpaw deserves it."

"Woodpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Woodpaw mewed. Her heart was pounding, and she could barely keep her voice from trembling.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. From this moment on, Woodpaw, you will be known as Woodsong. StarClan honors your strength and intelligence." Woodsong licked his shoulder as he touched her nose. "Go join your friends. And save Thornclaw. Moondapple looks about ready to tackle him." He whispered.

Woodsong turned around and leaped off the TallCliff, landing gracefully inbetween Moondapple and Thornclaw. "Swiftstar told me to keep you from tackling poor Thornclaw." Woodsong grinned.

"I will anyway!" Moondapple purred. She stepped around Woodsong and tackled Thornclaw.

"Mraaa-Moondapple!" Thornclaw protested. Woodsong laughed, watching them wrestle like two kits. She turned her gaze to the nursery. Goldensun and Iceheart stood inbetween the nursery and the warriors' den, their tails twined. Iceheart was slightly rounder. Woodsong smiled at him. Goldensun looked at her and a flash of thankfulness crossed his eyes. Iceheart was laying down, her head on her paws, asleep.

Woodsong padded away from Moondapple and Thornclaw and walked over to Goldensun.

"I'm lucky," He said. "Thank you. I was too blind to see past you. Sorry, about that, umm, too."

"It's 'kay," Woodsong purred. "They'll be beautiful kits."

Goldensun nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"I'm taking you want a tom?"

"Of course." Goldensun grinned, pawing the ground. "Looks like Thornclaw needs your help."

Woodsong turned around. Moondapple was, of course, tackling Thornclaw again with loud purrs.

"Oh. Okay. Bye, Goldensun." She trotted off, feeling satisfied. Things were settled. And now that she was a warrior, and of the right age, she knew she'd be a hormonal mess, so less problems were better. At the thought of hormones, she felt uneasy. "Fox-dung," She muttered.

She sighed, walking up to the two. "Moondapple, jeez! Will you get off of him? Why don't we eat? Then, it'll be time for our vigils. Which means, _quiet, _Moondapple."

The pretty cream she-cat smiled. "I _know."_

"Well, then, come on." Woodsong rolled her eyes, padding over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Thanks." Thornclaw grinned. Moondapple shot him a dirty look.

Woodsong picked a large dormouse, and Thornclaw and Moondapple both chose magpies. "I can't wait until our first battle. I know it's horrible, but...it just...excites me," Thornclaw mewed.

"Yeah," Woodsong agreed. She felt the exact same. Hawk had trained her well with battle teqniques, and she wanted to use them. Suddenly, Woodsong felt something hard against her right flank.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Woodsong turned and saw Leafkit. She was four moons now and was growing nicely. "Oh, hi, Woodpaw!"

"Woodsong, now, Leafkit." Moondapple corrected.

"Oh! You're a warrior now! I can't wait to be a warrior too!" Leafkit purred, leaping up in the air.

Woodsong smiled. "Maybe if you ask Swiftstar, one of us can train you and Shardkit."

"Oh, cool! I'll go tell Shardkit!" The kit scrambled away, tripping on her own paws. "Remember when we were kits?" Moondapple purred.

"I never got to be," Woodsong reminded her. "So...I don't know."

"Guys. It's time for your vigil," It was Flamingrage.

The three stood up and discarded the bones from their prey, then stood at the Clan entrance. Moondapple leaned against Thornclaw but said nothing.

Woodsong tilted her head up and closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath of the cool night air. Tomorrow would be the gathering. OceanClan had been crossing RockClan borders, and Swiftstar had been talking about a war. We formed an alliance with CloudClan, and we would attack. CloudClan would only be needed if SwampClan joined in.

_"War," _ She whispered.

She looked down and saw glowing green eyes in the bushes. A large black and white head nodded, then leaped away. Neither Moondapple or Thornclaw saw it. Woodsong leaned against the thorn barrier, her thick fur protecting her. And quietly, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to, she fell asleep.


	13. Crush

**Author's Note: Forgot to put this. Any ideas for IceXGolden's kittehs? **

_"So, you forgot about me, huh?" _

Woodsong awoke to a soft body next to her. She looked up. "Jadepaw!" He was sitting next to her. Moondapple and Thornclaw were eating prey and looked at her, amused.

"I'm not Jadepaw anymore. Remember, I went to the medicine cat meeting and got my name." He mewed.

"Oh, yes, sorry. So, what's your name now, Medicine Cat?" Woodsong smiled.

"Jadestripe." He smirked. "Dunno why. I'm not green, last I checked."

"Well, a little bit. Been rolling around in catmint?" Woodsong pawed a leaf off of his pelt.

"That's borage." He smirked.

"What's going on here?" Flamingrage walked in between them, a bemused grin on her face.

"I believe Iceheart needs another dose of borage, Jadestripe?" She said, nudging the borage leaf on the floor.

Jadestripe blushed. "Oh, yes, right away, Flamingrage." He scrambled away.

"A medicine cat simply isn't allowed." Flamingrage said, sitting down next to Woodsong.

"Oh--what? I wasn't--no, that wasn't what I--"

"It's okay. I am simply telling you. There is nothing wrong with loving somebody, Woodsong. But...he can't be with you unless he trains an apprentice fully, then gives up his position. Jadestripe--he loves his position."

Woodsong blushed underneath her dark fur. "I don't love him, I just--"

"Come to me whenever you need to talk." Flamingrage stood up and began to pad away, her tail waving.

"Ooh!" Moondapple bounced over. "So, somebody already has some crushes, eh?"

"Nope." Woodsong mewed nervously. "Come on, Swiftstar is making an announcement."

The thin gray tom was stretching, sauntering casually to the tip of the rock.

"All of RockClan who can catch their own prey, gather around for a meeting." Cats poured out of dens.

"Today is the gathering. The cats who will go are Goldensun, Woodsong, Thornclaw, Stoneclaw, Iceheart, and Lightningstorm. Others will stay and guard camp. The gathering site will be stained with blood by tomorrow. OceanClan will understand that RockClan's patience is not to be tested. Rest, my warriors." Swiftstar turned, going back into his den.

Woodsong's heart jumped with excitement. War. She'd be a part of it. Something, deep inside of her, sparked and ignited. Ambition. She would win this. RockClan would win. No mercy.

"Wait, no!" Goldensun ran into Swiftstar's den. Swiftstar came out, biting his lower lip. "No, Iceheart will not go. My foolish choice, as I was not aware of her kits." He murmured.

"Snaketail will go in Iceheart's place!" He yowled. Goldensun looked relieved. Snaketail, a reddish brown tom, looked happy to be coming. "And Sunshadow, and Dreamcatcher. You will come too."

Sunshadow's head was ducked down, and he nodded minutely.

"Don't die." Moondapple stood in front of Thornclaw, nuzzling her head into his neck. "Or else."

"If i'm dead, what can you do to me?" Thornclaw purred. "But I'll make sure."

Moondapple purred, nodding.

"Cats who are going, go visit Jadestripe for herbs, then eat and rest. RockClan shall be victorious!" Swiftstar yowled again before heading into his den.

Woodsong padded towards the medicine den, and suddenly Lightningstorm was next to her. "You've grown so well." He mewed. "And you're very excelled in your skills. I--I'm going to tell Swiftstar that you are mine,"

"Why didn't you tell in the first place?"

"It's not allowed. But...I met Dragon on the border a couple of days ago. I promised, that three days after the gathering you would come meet Dice. She's been depressed, Dragon says. I told him to tell her that Silver was part of an enemy Clan." His face fell. "He's probably a warrior now. I can't believe it..." Lightningstorm padded off, talking to himself.

Woodsong slipped into the Medicine Den. Jadestripe was clumsily setting up herb packets.

"Here." He grunted, shoving one towards her. Woodsong ate it quickly, wincing at the bitterness.

"Jadestripe," She mewed softly.

"Oh, it's you, Woodsong. Sorry. Now...you're going to battle," He started, looking nervous. "Don't get hurt, okay?"

Woodsong nodded. "Yeah, of course." Her heart beated faster and faster. "Umm...leaf-bare's coming, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Jadestripe looked relieved at the change of topic.

"Oh. No reason. Umm...thanks, Jadestripe." She nodded at him thankfully and slipped out of the den, not giving him the chance to talk.

Woodsong ate a small rabbit, and trotted off towards the warriors' nest. Her nest was new, and far from the center, but, it had never felt warmer, even though nobody was around. Even when a cold wind blew, chilling every other cat, Woodsong felt warm.

_Woodsong, this'll weaken you. You know that? That's not good for us. You need to just keep practicing your battle moves, and strengthen yourself. There's a war tonight, for StarClan's sake! Don't go weakening yourself, you hear?_

"Shut it," She pushed the voice to the back of her mind. "I'm perfectly strong. Lightningstorm even said so, and he's one of the best warriors."

_Crystal will burn down the Wood on the trees._

"What?" She hissed. But the voice didn't reply. "A prophecy? What does it mean? Who's Crystal? Wood? Does that mean me?"

Woodsong's happy mood burned out to a fiery ember of annoyance. She curled up, going to sleep, cold again.


	14. He's Not Crystal

_**Authors Note: Once you are finished with this chapter, tell me if I should make a seperate story, all about Silver! **_

"Gathering cats, awaken!" Woodsong awoke to Flamingrage's yowl. She slinked out of the den, yawning. Jadestripe stood at the Camp Opening. She saw Flamingrage wink at her before leaving with the rest of the group. All of the other cats were asleep.

"Jadestripe," She walked up to him, her heart skipping beats like always when she was around him. "Everybody's...gone, or asleep?"

"Yeah," Jadestripe turned and looked at her. His seagreen eyes glittered like real jades, and his pupils were small. "So, um..."

"I have to go, Jadestripe," Her tail flicked, and she scraped her claws against the ground. "Any second now, battle will begin."

"I know." He leaned forward, towards her, and licked her ear. "Go." He sprinted off, into his den. Woodsong nearly fell over, feeling starstruck.

"Ohh," Woodsong looked at the ground. Her spine was entirely straight, her limbs sticking out stiffly.

The first yowl rang out, awakening Woodsong from her daze.

She turned her head away, looking towards the forest. "I'll stay alive, for you."

~~*~~

As Woodsong sprinted into the Gathering clearing, cats were already fighting. She spotted a silver pelt and anger welled up inside of her. "How dare you attack my Clan, brother?" She scraped his claws down his back, and he turned his large furry head to look at her. "Silverpaw! How dare you?"

"My name is Silverstorm. Please, Woodpaw, what are you doing?"

"Woodsong! And don't speak to me!"

"It's not like it's my fault! I don't control Miststar's decision!"

Woodsong looked over and saw a light orange she-cat staring in horror at the blood welling up on Silverstorm's back. It wasn't Applepaw. Woodsong, blinded by rage, leaped towards the she-cat. "Lilyfur!" Silverstorm yowled as if his heart was breaking while Woodsong ripped down the she-cat's exposed belly.

"Get off her! I love you, Wood_song, _you're my sister, but you can not touch_ her_!" Silverstorm curled his paw under Woodsong and flung her away, somewhat careful."She's my mate, Woodsong."

"Mate?" Lilyfur squeaked.

"Shh," He hissed.

"Don't talk to me!" Woodsong lunged past him, clawing his chest and leaped on the she-cat again, biting down on her neck.

"No!" Silverstorm yowled. Thornclaw appreared out of the bushes and tackled Silverstorm.

All Woodsong focused on was Lilyfur.

"No!" Silverstorm hissed, tears welling at his eyes as the she-cat's throat began to throb with blood. Thornclaw held him back, hissing. Silverstorm brought down sharp claws on Thornclaw's frontside, slashing all the way down.

"Thornclaw! Go back to camp, or Moondapple will _kill _me!" Woodsong yowled through the blood in her mouth. Not hers, of course.

"I'm not leaving, Woodsong! I'll be okay, and Moondapple won't be losing me." Thornclaw curved around Woodsong's brother and bit down on his spine. Silverstorm fell to the ground.

"It's okay. He's only paralyzed." Thornclaw sprinted away.

"Silverstorm!" It was Applepaw, or probably, Apple-whatever at this point. Torn-whatever watched desperately as the she-cat ran towards Silverstorm and leaned over him. Torn's eyes narrowed with hate. "Tornheart! Go, get our medicine cat! Please!"

"Fine," Tornheart growled. "But for you, Applefrost, not him."

A cream tom rammed into Woodsong, shoving her to the side. Woodsong slashed Applefrost's pelt. "Woodsong?" The she-cat squealed. Woodsong foamed as she ripped down again, her claws dripping with blood.

"Not my sister!" The cream tom yowled.

"Berryvine, no! Save Lilyfur!" Applefrost yowled. "Woodsong, what are you doing? I thought, that, kind of, we could be...friends!"

Woodsong's gaze cleared and she backed off of the she-cat. She stared at Lilyfur's writhing form, and watched as the she-cat went stiff.

Silverstorm twitched back to life. "Lilyfur! Lilyfur, oh, my gosh!" He dug his nose into her fur, panting. "My kitten, my girl,"

Applefrost furrowed her eyes together and leaned against Silverstorm. "Silverstorm, I'm so sorry, I--"

"You!" Silverstorm ran up into a tree, disappearing. Woodsong looked up, preparing herself. She knew what would come next.

"You killed her! Murderer!" Silverstorm jumped on her from behind, his amber eyes gleaming like fire. "My she-cat! She was mine, always mine! I hate you!"

Woodsong slipped out from under him as he slashed her back.

"No! You're not escaping!" Silverstorm ripped at her again. Applefrost looked at Silverstorm's wounds in horror, not paying attention to anything else. Tornheart had returned with no medicine cat and was glaring at Silverstorm with hatred. Did Tornheart like Applefrost, and did Applefrost like Silverstorm?

"Applefrost, go back to camp!" Berryvine hissed, suddenly in front of his sister.

"No, I have to watch Silverstorm, I can't leave him here--"

Woodsong tuned them out. Silverstorm clawed her in a pattern. _Slash, slash slash. Slash, slash slash._

Woodsong felt her own blood soak her fur.

_No..._

"Scratch, give me your strength!"

"What?" Silverstorm snapped, pausing, panting.

"Help me!"

_I can't, not at this point!_

"Help me, help me!" Woodsong felt her strength slipping away like running prey.

"So...close," She whispered. Her eyes widened. "Jadestripe."

"Who?"

"Jadestripe. No, Jadestripe," Everything started to fade, and she felt dizzy. Then, everything went black.

_He's not crystal._


	15. Reunite

**A/N: Sorry for slow update! I've been puking, so...yeah. Kit ideas? Come on guys! And Silver, don't forget. Keep reviewing, it keeps me going! I lose inspiration.**

Woodsong awoke to the sound of Scratch panting.

_I...hate you,_

"Why?"

_I...it...unh, it took so much energy, to keep you just awake enough to stagger into camp. I think...I think you looked like me at that point, because...unh! Moondapple attacked you, then after you collapsed, you looked like, well, you, again, and she was horrified, and well, now you're in the medicine den._

"Why'd I look like you?"

_Because! So much of _my _energy was going through you that it was basically me. You were slipping away, and I couldn't let that happen._

"Oh...well...thank you."

_Oh, well, you're welcome, I suppose. Just, just don't let that happen again! Now stop talking to me, Thornclaw's awakening and Jadestripe's coming back._

"Woodsong," Jadestripe entered the den, looking confused. "Why in StarClan were you orange and scarred up? You looked like a bloody rogue, then you collapsed and looked like you again."

"I don't know!" Woodsong lied. "Maybe StarClan was watching me. Who knows?"

"What StarClan cat looks like that? Ugh, nevermind, Speaking of StarClan...I had a dream prophecy, umm, and, I think it has something to do with you."

Woodsong tensed. "What?"

"Crystal...wait, no, I can't tell you!" Jadestripe mewed loudly with a grumble.

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"No reason." He snapped.

Woodsong narrowed her eyes. "Don't talk to me, fine, see if I care!" She walked over to Thornclaw, who looked unbelievably scared. "What's wrong?"

"Moondapple is gone! She's missing, I have to find her. Woodsong, will you help me?"

Woodsong shot a glare towards Jadestripe. "Yes, I'd be glad to."

They padded out of the den and Woodsong heard Jadestripe sigh. "Missing? What exactly do you mean?" Woodsong asked. She scraped her paw along the ground, tearing up grass.

"She's just...gone! Everybody said she was acting strange, and she was somewhat sickly, and then, she was just gone!"

Woodsong could almost _feel _Scratch tense in her mind.

_StarClan, it wasn't supposed to happen this early! Fine, I'll tell you. But only part of the ... I'm really not supposed to. _

He sighed.

_You know what, never mind. It's not happening now. But it will soon._

Woodsong tensed, and Thornclaw swiveled his head to look at her. "What?"

Woodsong sniffed the air, searching desperately for an excuse--and caught a whiff of blood.

"Blood!" She broke into a run, Thornclaw chasing after her.

Woodsong fell and rolled down a short hill into a cavern-like area. "Ow, my paw," Woodsong bit down on her paw lightly, and noticed that is was dislocated. "Fox-dung." She yanked back, pulling her paw into place. "Ouch!" She stepped on it lightly as they went deeper, the scent of blood stronger.

"Ahh! Stop!" A female?

"You're too weak!" Moondapple?

Woodsong ran in front of Thornclaw. Moondapple was pinning down a long-haired brown she-cat with bright green eyes.

"Wood? You--you have your father's eyes..." She whispered faintly, before her head fell.

"My mother! Dice! How dare you?" Woodsong felt so angry, she could kill Moondapple now.

"She's still alive," Thornclaw stood between them, placing a paw on Dice.

"Dice!" A loud tom.

"Who's here now?" Thornclaw murmured. Moondapple huddled against the wall, ears flat against her skull.

A large black tom, even bigger than Thornclaw entered the room. He was very dashing, his fur sleek and healthy. However, he looked thin, despite all of it, like Dice. His familiar emerald eyes flashed. "W--wood?"

"Dragon?" Woodsong lifted a paw and cocked her head, staring at him curiously.

"Dice and I have come to join you. Lightningstorm has taught me many skills. Dice hasn't caught on as much, however...Now, where's Silver? Back in camp?"

"Silver is in an enemy Clan now. His name is Silverstorm, and he attacked me." Woodsong narrowed her eyes, wanting only pain for her brother.

"Don't let it consume you." Dragon said, his voice taking on a mysterious ring.

"Don't let--don't let what consume me?"

Dragon shook his head, the light in his eyes dulling. He padded towards Dice, holding his tail high. "Help me,"

Dragon bit down on Dice's scruff and Thornclaw did the same. They picked her up, holding her cautiously above the ground. Moondapple followed looking rejected.

Suddenly, a loud yowl sounded from outside. "Try to kill my mother, eh? I'll teach ya a lesson, ya mangy flea bag of cat!"

"Dusty, no!"

_Fox-dung!_

"What, what?" Woodsong ran out of the cave, and saw a white tom pinning Moondapple down. His fur was thick and was patched with light brown. His eyes were a crystalline blue, but one was entirely blue. A cataract? He was blind in an eye.

"Dusty!" Dragon roared. "Get off of her!"

"No, she hurt my mother, she hurt Dice!" The tom looked younger than Woodsong. Where was Thornclaw? He must already have started going to camp with Dice.

"Wait, Dice is his mother? What's going on, Dragon?"

Dusty dug his claws into Moondapple's throat.

"She. Killed. My. Mother." The tom's thick, shiny fur ruffled in the wind, and his muscles rippled under his pelt as he dug in deeper.

"_**Stop!**__ She did not kill her!" _Dragon slammed into Dusty, pinning him against a tree. His lips curled back, his teeth dripping. Moondapple let out a gag. Woodsong ran over. Without a word, she gingerly picked her friend up by the scruff and and hurried to camp as fast as she could without injuring Moondapple. The pain in her thorned paw flared up and Woodsong tripped.

"Help!" She yowled. "Help!" Woodsong was hit with a wave of dizzyness. "What---what's going on...? Uh...?" Woodsong hit the floor, suddenly overcome by the noise of yowling cats. Woodsong slammed her head into a tree, the sound overwhelming. "Stop it! Stop it!" She hissed.

_Stop! Don't fight it, listen, Woodsong, listen._

Woodsong panted, trying to pick out voices.

_"Help! Help! My kits, the fire! They're stuck!"_

"What does that mean? Scratch, where are you going with this?" Woodsong hissed. The voices cut off, and Scratch didn't reply.

"Woodsong." Dragon had his tail firmly on her shoulders. "Let's go. Dice won't be happy to hear Dusty's run off. The boy's a rebel. He didn't do too much damage, luckily." Dragon said, his voice muffled by Moondapple's fur. Her neck was wrapped with cobweb and she was no longer bleeding.

Woodsong looked up as a shadow was cast over her. It was night already? "O--okay...Let's hurry."

_Scratch! You had better explain this later!_ She hissed inwardly.

_All in time, my dear. All in good time._


	16. Rest In Peace, Lily

**A/N: All in good time! If I gave it all away in one chapter, it wouldn't be very exciting, would it? However, that will somewhat happen. In this chapter. At least, his father and some info on him. :D Yay, more new people! This chapter will also open up some new problems and a whole new side of Silverstorm.**

Woodsong entered camp groggily, and Dragon went straight into the den smelling of herbs. Thornclaw quickly explained Dragon's appearance and the strange she-cat to Swiftstar, and the thin gray tom slipped into the den. A while later, Woodsong had not moved from her spot next to the fresh-kill pile when Jadestripe walked out. "Want to share a rabbit?" He asked, looking at her with his eyes wide as moons. He was so perfect, his only flaw was that he was so naive. So oblivious to everything. Of course, he was a medicine cat. Maybe he was oblivious on purpose.

Woodsong sat down, picking out a fat one Dreamcatcher had caught earlier. "Sure," She said with a small smile.

Jadestripe sat down, his bushy tail waving in the air as he bit hungrily into the rabbit. He paused. "So...I met...your...family." He said.

Oh, Jadestripe. "Yes." Was all she said.

"So...Dragon is very...intimidating."

"Intimidating?" She couldn't help but to snicker. She had always thought of him as warm and fluffy. But now, she supposed, that he was quite large. "He's a big fluffball, and that's it. So, are they all okay?"

"Yeah, Dice'll take a little time to recover, but Moondapple'll be fine. They said they plan on staying, and Dragon's taking on the name Emeraldclaw, but Dice hasn't awoken long enough to take one yet." Jadestripe said, sounding more formal now, unlike him.

"Can't any day just be normal for me? Just...a happy day? No trauma?" Woodsong muttered with a sigh, looking down.

Jadestripe pushed the rabbit towards her. "Eat. Maybe you can fall in with the hunting patrol that's going a little later, then the evening border patrol."

Woodsong smiled a little. "Sure," She bit into it and realized how unbelievably hungry she was. It seemed like the best piece of prey she had had since joining RockClan.

She stood up and stretched with a yawn. "Tomorrow's the gathering, right?"

Jadestripe cocked his head with a small frown. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Just curious," Woodsong said. _To kill my brother, _She thought.

She nodded to him and walked off to the group of cats leaving. Lightningstorm was the lead. "Can I come?"

"On the hunting patrol?" Lightningstorm asked. "Oh, sure, Woodsong." He said with a smile.

Woodsong stuck close to Goldensun's side, and noticed the tom looked worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm worried about my father." He said. "And Iceheart."

"Oh, she is about to kit...Wait...." She nearly blushed under her fur. "Who's your dad?"

"Swiftstar."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. How could the thin tom be father to such a bulky cat? "Why are you worried?"

"He seems to be really stressed. " He sighed. "Oh well...nothing I can do about it."

"Of course there's something you can do about it! Just talk to him," She said, swatting his ear playfully.

Goldensun smiled slightly, his head raising. He stiffened and leaped into the bushes. A loud squeak followed and he padded out with a thin chaffinch.

"Leaf-bare's coming and the prey count is lowering every day." The tom sighed, burying it.

Woodsong nodded with a frown. "I'm gonna go off on my own for a while, okay?" She padded into the trees and away from the rest of the patrol.

"Hello, sister." Woodsong turned around with a sharp gasp and saw Dusty, sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"You're not my brother. Lightningstorm would tell me if Dice kitted again!" Woodsong growled, unsheathing her claws.

"Well, not really your brother, no, but your cousin."

"Dragon--wait...Dragon...he doesn't have a mate!"

"He did. My mother. She died giving birth to me." Dusty said, unsheathing his claws and trying to hide them beneath his tail.

"What was her name?" She said softly, staring into his eyes.

Dusty looked surprised. "Thought you'd want nothing to do with me. Oh well...Her name was Miku. She was gray with white patches, and had blue eyes like mine. She has a sister named Laceylle, who's still a kittypet."

"Who are you, Dusty?"

"A rogue. A rebel. Someone who doesn't want to live by the rules, yet is forced to. Do you happen to know a cat named Hawk?"

_Lie! _The voice shrieked so loudly, Woodsong thought Dusty could have heard it. Wincing, she murmured, "No."

"You lie," Dusty said. He shrugged. "Oh well. No matter, I'll get the truth out of you one day."

"Back away from her!" Two small forms launched out of the bushes and scrambled on Dusty. Shardkit? Leafkit? What were they doing out of camp?

"Kits, no!" Woodsong yowled, running towards them. She scooped Shardkit up with her tail and set her behind her. Leafkit bit down on Dusty's tail.

"Ow! Stupid thing!" Dusty picked Leafkit up and threw him against a tree.

"You--how dare you touch those kits?!" Woodsong ran, pinning Dusty down and biting down viciously on his shoulder. Shardkit looked terrified, huddling up next to Leafkit, who wasn't moving.

Dusty ripped up Woodsong's stomach and she flew back, blood flowing steadily from the wound. A silver streak darted out and bit down on Dusty's scruff, shoving his face against the tree. "Leave this place," He growled.

Dusty hissed and slipped out of his grasp, running off without a word, leaving a thin trail of blood behind.

Woodsong trotted over to the kits and curled around them, panting. Leafkit wasn't breathing.

"She looks a bit like Lilyfur, but with spots." The tom said softly.

"Silverstorm?" Woodsong looked up, her eyes wide.

"Hurry back to camp, Woodsong. Before you get any worse." He picked up Leafkit.

"Come on." He insisted, nudging her gently.

Woodsong stood up, not looking at him and holding Shardkit in her mouth.

Silverstorm dropped Leafkit down next to the entrance, sniffing the air.

"Cats are coming, I have to go." Silverstorm hesitated, looking at a tree, before he looked at Woodsong and licked her ear. "I'll take care of Dusty."

He ran off, just as Goldensun emerged. "Woodsong! You're all bloody! What's going on?"

"A...rogue..attacked...Leafkit and Shardkit appeared and tried to help me...He killed Leafkit!" Woodsong buried her head in her paws.

"Shardkit's alone..." Goldensun whispered hoarsely. "Iceheart kitted...he can be with her kits. I have to tell Swiftstar, you, um...get to the medicine's den." He obviously tried to keep his calm, but horror at the small, dead kit, racked his tough nature. Flinching, he picked the kits up and ran in.

Woodsong sluggishly moved into the medicine den.

"What happened?" Jadestripe exclaimed, looking over her wounds.

"Just treat me. I'll tell you later," Woodsong said gruffly, sitting down.

Jadestripe's ears folded down, and he rubbed a poultice on her stomach before coating it with cobweb. "You can go." He whispered, retreating into the herb storage.

Woodsong felt bad beind so mean to him. But, she had to see. Woodsong stood up, trying to ignore her aching bones, before padding over to the nursery. Iceheart was lying, asleep, curled around two kits, one grey and one gold, and Shardkit. Woodsong sweeped her tail over Shardkit, and felt guilt grip her heart. She turned away, seeing Goldensun leaning over Leafkit's body, lying in the middle of camp. She was lying in a bed of lavender and small wildflowers.

"Go be with your kits," She mewed, walking over.

"But, I--" He sighed. "Nobody cares for her since she was the kit of Shiningstar."

"That's a lie. I care." Woodsong said. She layed down next to the kit, wrapping her tail around the kit's ice cold form. "Go sleep with your kits, Goldensun. Go, I insist."

Goldensun opened his mouth to protest, but slowly turned around and padded away.

Woodsong slowly fell asleep, curling the kit into her body, as if to try to restore warmth to it.

~~*~~

A muscular figure slipped through the entrance of camp, which was lacking a guard. He leaned over the small dead kit in the center. He slowly set down a purely white lily on the kit's body, still dripping with dew.

"Rest, Lily, in peace."


End file.
